starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Coruscant
| Afbeelding = 250px | regio =Core Worlds | sector = Coruscant Sector | stelsel =Coruscant System | zonnen =Coruscant Prime | manen =Centax-1 Centax-2 Centax-3 | coordinaten =0-0-0 | afstand =10.000 Lichtjaar | omlooptijd =368 dagen | rotatietijd = 24 uur | klasse =Planeet | diameter =12.240 km | atmosfeer =Zuurstof mengsel | klimaat =Gematigd (kunstmatig) | zwaartekracht =Standaard | terrein =Ecumenopolis Bergen | water =Onder 5% | bezienswaardig =Galactic Museum Galaxies Opera House Jedi Temple Imperial Palace Senate Building | inheemse =Mens | gemigreerde =Verschillende | taal =Galactic Basic Standard | inwoners = Meer dan 1 triljoen | hoofdstad =Imperial City | munt =Galactic Standard Credit | films = | affiliatie= Galactic Republic Galactic Empire }} Coruscant, Imperial Center tijdens het Empire, was de hoofdplaneet en het hart van de Galactic Republic en later van het Galactic Empire. De planeet was geheel volgebouwd met infrastructuur. De Galactic Senate en de Jedi Order hadden hun hoofdkwartier op Coruscant. Coruscant werd beschouwd als het politieke en economische centrum van het universum. Geografie, Klimaat & Leven Coruscant was de voornaamste planeet in het Coruscant System in de Core Worlds. De planeet had verschillende manen waarvan sommigen kunstmatig werden aangelegd. De naam van de planeet was afkomstig van de Corusca Gems die dezelfde schijn hadden dan de planeet uit de ruimte. Coruscant was door de millennia heen volledig volgebouwd met infrastructuur van wolkenkrabbers, fabrieken, straten en alle mogelijke gebouwen. In de onderste regionen zagen de bewoners geen zonlicht meer. De enige – kunstmatige – zee die aanwezig was voor de Coruscanti en toeristen was de Western Sea. De toppen van de Manarai Mountains waren het enige overblijfsel van natuur dat nog zichtbaar was. Op Monument Plaza kon je de toppen bekijken van deze bergen. Het klimaat op Coruscant werd kunstmatig geregeld door enorme spiegels in de ruimte die het zonlicht van Coruscant Prime weerkaatsten. Om de vervuiling van de planeet tegen te gaan werden er Atmospherical Dampners in de atmosfeer geplaatst. thumb|left|250px|Coruscant skyline Veel van het natuurlijke leven op Coruscant verdween samen met de bebouwing van de wereld. Talloze dieren van op andere planeten vonden een nieuwe thuiswereld in Coruscant. Geschiedenis Voor de Republic De geschiedenis van Coruscant dateerde zo lang terug in het verleden dat sommige feiten deels legende, deels geschiedkundig juist waren. Zo werd algemeen beweerd dat Coruscant de thuisplaneet was van de mensen. Coruscant was de locatie waar zo’n 200.000 BBY het gevecht plaatsvonden tussen de Taungs en de Zehll. In deze periode koloniseerden de mensen ook enkele andere Core Worlds zoals Alderaan en Corellia. Dit gebeurde onder andere gewongen onder het Infinite Empire van de Rakatans. Later werden enkele Core Worlds gelinkt met elkaar door Hyperspace Cannons. Langzaamaan raakte Coruscant meer en meer bewoond door talloze intelligente soorten die op de planeet waren komen wonen en werken. Vroege Republic Toen rond 25.000 BBY de Galactic Republic werd gesticht, vond men op Corellia en Duros de Hyperdrive uit. Zo werd Coruscant geïnstalleerd als de hoofdplaneet van het gekend universum. Vanuit Coruscant werden de grote Hyperspace Routes aangelegd die uiteindelijk tot ver in de Outer rim zouden reiken, net zoals vanuit Coruscant de kolinisatie van de rest van het universum werd in gang gezet. thumb|right|250px|Senate District Coruscant was als belangrijkste planeet niet zelden de plaats waar de grote oorlogen in het verre verleden plaatsvonden zoals de Great Hyperspace War, de Great Droid Revolution en de Great Sith Wars. Ook de Jedi Order vestigde zich op Coruscant nadat Ossus onder de voet werd gelopen. De Jedi High Council zetelde sindsdien nu op Coruscant. In 2973 BBY werd de Senate Rotunda voor het eerst opgetrokken waarbij de vorige vergaderzaal werd vervangen. Republic thumb|left|250px|Jedi Temple Als politiek en economisch centrum groeide Coruscant nog steeds tijdens de Republic. Rond 22 BBY ontstond er echter een verzuurd klimaat dat een gevolg was van de corruptie en vriendjespolitiek in de Galactic Senate. Separatisten, onder leiding van Dooku wilden zich afscheiden van de Republic en deze groep aarzelde niet om geweld te gebruiken. Coruscant werd overspoeld door vluchtelingen en werd regelmatig de favoriete plaats om aanslagen te plegen op vooraanstaande politici. Dit veranderde niet tijdens de Clone Wars waardoor Clone Troopers meer en meer in het straatbeeld van de planeet verschenen om de orde te handhaven. In 19 BBY vond de Battle of Coruscant plaats toen de CIS Coruscant onverwachts binnenviel. De aanval was echter een afleidingsmaneouvre zodat Palpatine kon worden gekidnapt. Pas op het einde van de Clone Wars kwamen de Jedi tot de ontdekking dat de Sith op Coruscant een belangrijke uitvalsbasis hadden opgezet en dat werd duidelijk toen ze de identiteit van Darth Sidious ontdekten in 19 BBY. Galactic Empire Op het einde van de Clone Wars richtte Palpatine het Galactic Empire op. Coruscant werd door Palpatine omgedoopt tot Imperial Center. Op Coruscant werd ook de pro-mens politiek van de New Order doorgevoerd zodat talloze niet-menselijke soorten zich terugtrokken tot de regio die Invisec werd genaamd. Palpatine begon ook meer en meer om Coruscant naar zijn eigen filosofie in te richten en te herbouwen. Toen in 4 BBY het nieuws van de dood van Palpatine Coruscant bereikte, brak er in bepaalde gebieden van de planeet de opstand los. Cultuur, Economie & Politiek thumb|right|250px|Vos Gesal Street in het Uscru District Coruscant was onderverdeeld in verschillende sectors die vaak één bepaalde functie centraal stelden zoals het CoCo Town District, Uscru Entertainment District, Collective Commerce District, The Works en het Senate District. Politiek en economisch was Coruscant dé toonaangevende planeet van het universum. De politiek van de Republic en later het Galactic Empire werd beslist van op Coruscant. Door de aanwezigheid van alle belangrijke Hyperspace Routs belandden er dagelijks duizenden schepen op Coruscant. Ook op cultureel vlak had Coruscant absoluut wat in de pap te brokken door de aanwezigheid van talloze musea. Achter de schermen *Coruscant had normaal al kunnen verschijnen in ‘A New Hope’ maar dat idee werd niet verder behandeld. Voor ‘Return of the Jedi’ werd de planeet eerst Had Abaddon genoemd als hoofdplaneet van het Empire maar dit idee kwam er uiteindelijk ook niet door. *De planeet verscheen voor het eerst in de Special Edition van ‘Return of the Jedi’. * Timothy Zahn benoemde Coruscant voor het eerst in Heir to the Empire. Toen George Lucas ‘The Phantom Menace’ maakte, adviseerde men om de naam van de planeet over te nemen. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi - Special Edition *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Clone Wars Bron *Coruscant in de Databank *HoloNet News *Coruscant and the Core Worlds *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Episode I *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars: Complete Locations *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *The Illustrated Star Wars Universe category:Core Worlds category:Ecumenopoli category:Leden van de Galactic Republic category:Leden van het Galactic Empire da:Coruscant de:Coruscant en:Coruscant es:Coruscant fi:Coruscant fr:Coruscant hu:Coruscant it:Coruscant pl:Coruscant pt:Coruscant ru:Корусант